deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Stocking Rose/Yoshi vs Davy (S.R Deadliest Fiction Debut)
Hello everyone and this is my first battle in this wikia. Sorry if it not good and hope that I atleast did my best. But for now, Let begin. Everyone got their own set of weapon from a Sword to a Hammer to anything else. But to very few people, Mainly the animal looking ones, Their strongest weapon are their tongue. And we got 2 Heroes who put their tongue to good use in their adventure. Yoshi, Nintendo Hero Dinosaur vs Davy, The Adventureous Chameleon It Super Mario Bros vs Chameleon Twist Yoshi Song: Overworld - Super Mario World Yoshi (Japanese: ヨッシー, Yosshī, sometimes specified as Green Yoshi) is one of the heroes of the Mario series, an ally of Mario and Luigi, and the protagonist of his own series. He is a member of the Yoshi species and has aided his brethren in saving their homeland on multiple occasions. In his youth, Yoshi managed to rescue and protect Baby Mario and Baby Luigi from the wrath of Kamek and the Koopa Troop. According to Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi is one of the few members of his species who can speak the language of the other characters, though it seems that this is not his first language, since, as in other games, his statements are translated through parentheses. In the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_%28series%29 Mario series], he is a major character and often acts as a steed for Mario and other protagonists, while in most of the Mario sports and party games, he is a playable character. Yoshi, as all other Yoshis, is a dinosaur with a large, round nose, a row of orange spines along his head, orange shoes, and a shell-shaped saddle on his back, which is used by Mario and company when being ridden on. Yoshi's initial design is more dinosaur-like, with a narrower, longer, more hunched appearance, and shorter arms[4]. He is also noticeably taller than Mario[5]. Since Mario Kart 64, however, Yoshi's build has been adjusted to be more anthropomorphic, with an upright posture, longer arms, bigger head, and a stouter build, although he is still taller than Mario (comparable to Luigi's height). This newer depiction has slowly replaced the older depiction, although by Mario Party 4, the older depiction is generally replaced. The last game to depict Yoshi with his initial design is Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Tongue Like other Yoshis, Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue that he uses to eat almost anything, even things much larger than himself. Yoshi can transform the enemies and other objects he eats into eggs, which he can then use as projectile weapons. During the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi could keep up to six eggs at a time or up to four Huffin' Puffins which would return to him as if they were boomerangs, and thus renewable. Yoshi can also transform things that he eats into other objects. For example, in Super Mario World, after Yoshi ate an enemy, one Coin would be added to Mario's coin total. The green dinosaur could also transform berries into eggs. However, instead of using them as projectiles, these eggs would break apart and reveal items, including Super Mushrooms and strange, smiling clouds that would drop coins. In Super Mario RPG, Yoshi could eat enemies to produce eggs that would break apart to reveal a variety of helpful (and often rare) items. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can eat enemies to produce Star Bits. Despite his egg-laying abilities, Yoshi is considered male in most regions. However, Shigeru Miyamoto has gone on record and stated he is not sure if Yoshi is male or female. It could be that Yoshi does not officially have an assigned gender, as the original Japanese does not use gender pronouns. Yoshi has a hard time swallowing Koopa shells. In fact, in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, the green dinosaur simply had to spit out the Koopa shell before he could eat another enemy. In Super Mario World, Yoshi could eventually swallow a Koopa shell, but could also use them to boost his own abilities. While Yoshi could only spit out a green shell, the green dinosaur would instead shoot three large fireballs after ingesting a red shell. A yellow shell would allow Yoshi to create sand clouds whenever he jumped and hit the ground, destroying nearby enemies. A blue shell provided one of the two ways to turn Yoshi into his Winged Yoshi form, allowing him to fly for a limited amount of time. However, if a shell were left in Yoshi's mouth for too long, he would inevitably swallow the shell and as such lose any abilities he may have possessed. Bonus Info Yoshi is very proficient with Jump and Ground Pound, abilities, rivaling the capabilities of world-renown jumper Mario. However, in Super Mario World, Yoshi's jump attacks were much more powerful than Mario's normal jump attacks. Yoshi could destroy most enemies in one hit (i.e. a Koopa would be completely destroyed, not sent flying out of its shell). As such, Yoshi's jump had the same power as Mario's special Spin Jump technique. The green dinosaur is also a master of the Flutter Jump technique, allowing him to jump with incredible horizontal distance. Yoshi is a speed character in several sports games, such as the Mario Tennis series, which shows that he is a fast runner. However, he isn't particularly fast in every game, such as Super Mario 64 DS where his speed is the same as Mario's (according to the instruction booklet). Personality Yoshi has a very similar personality to Mario, being brave and kind, albeit underdeveloped. Yoshi is a friendly individual who always lends a helping hand to those in need. He could be considered a hero and has helped his friends, defeated the evil King Bowser Koopa, and saved his island more than once. He is also very courageous, allowing the green dinosaur to stand and fight enemies much larger than himself, including Yoob, an enlarged Bowser, Nep-Enuts, Tap-Tap the Golden, and the gigantic Baby Bowser. As a result of this courage, Yoshi often takes on a leadership position to the Yoshi clan, although Yoshi has no official political status (unlike the Village Leader from Lavalava Island). In fact, when Yoshi was offered a leadership position during the events of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the humble dinosaur declined the position. Like Mario, Yoshi has a large appetite, to the point of outright gluttony. While Yoshi mostly eats fruits (mainly melons), he eats almost anything including enemies (except peppers and certain inedible enemies). In Volume 3 of Super Mario-Kun, Yoshi gets hurt, and begins to cry while red liquid is seen. It turns out to be juice from Yoshi's fruit, which he glumly states, "What a waste." Davy the Chameleon Song: Jungle Land - Chameleon Twist Davy is a Chameleon who is the main character in Chameleon Twist along with Jack, Fred, or Linda. Who, upon following a rabbit (closely resembling Lewis Carroll's White Rabbit) into a magical hole in the ground, finds he(or she if playing Linda) has taken on a humanoid form. travels across six themed worlds: Jungle Land, Ant Land, Bomb Land, Desert Castle, Kids Land, and Ghost Castle. Davy adventures through six worlds. Tongue The chameleon's elongated tongue can be used as a weapon, a means to traverse gaps, or as a way to leap onto platforms. Once the tongue is unrolled, it can be guided in any direction using the analog stick. A five-room training area is available to let you practice the unusual controls. The single-player game involves progressing through predominately indoor environments, each culminating in a boss battle, while collecting hearts to replenish health. This enables the player to obtain power-ups from a distance or to swallow enemies. The tongue will extend until it reaches its full length and retracts back into the chameleon's mouth, or until it bumps a wall, which yields the same result. As a basic attack, Davy and his friends, who have the same powers, can stick out their tongue and swallow enemies that stick to it. Once inside their mouth, the Chameleons have the option of spitting the enemies back out of their mouths at other enemies. In order to jump up to levels of ground that are usually impossible to reach, the characters are able to launch themselves into the air by using their tongues. If used while the chameleon is moving in a particular direction, the jump is given even more altitude, in what is comparable to pole vaulting. When faced with impassable gaps in the ground, which frequently block the way, the player is usually able to grab a pole on the other side of the pit, allowing him or her to either move across the pit in a set direction. The player may rather choose to move across the pit in a circular motion by swinging around the pole by pressing the A button and the desired direction after grabbing the pole. Extra from Chameleon Twist 2 Unlike in the first game, Davy included some new moves such as a parachute that could be deployed to make a slow descent and that could be used in conjunction with the tongue. Moreover, vertical pole swings were added, rather than having only horizontal. Battle Song: Jungle Land - Chameleon Twist One Sunny Day in Jungle Land while the porcipine roaming around. Something special is gonna happen that will change the life of a special chameleon. Davy: *Arrive, Roaming around and look around* Yoshi: *Jump behind Davy, Noticing him and confused* Davy: *Turn to Yoshi* ??? The song stop as both Yoshi and Davy turn their heads as Yoshi see Davy as a strange looking Goomba. Yoshi: ??? *Use tongue and almost got Davy* Davy: !!!! *Jump over the Tongue* Song: Gusty Garden Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Yoshi: ! *Notice Goombas can't jump* *FIGHT!* Yoshi keep using his tongue in trying to eat Davy, But Davy keep dodging. Davy use his tongue to grap a pole and move clockwise, Grabbing 4 Porcipines while tripping Yoshi, Spitting 3 of them at Yoshi to damage him. Yoshi fall down, lying on his belly. Davy use his tongue again, turning it to pull Yoshi foot to him and spit 1 more at Yoshi. Yoshi get up, Using his tongue to eat 3 Porcipines one by one, Making eggs and throw them at Davy as he dodge all except one. Yoshi then turn into an egg and rammed at Davy as he use his tongue to pole vault. Yoshi jump and perform his ground pound with damage Davy while breaking the ground. Davy use his tongue as a parashoot while Yoshi use his Flutter Jump, Landing safely on another platform. Song: Master Fortress: Second Wave - Super Smash Bros Wii U Davy and Yoshi look at each other as they both use their tongue at each other, Clashing before getting tangle as they both pull, Trying to eat one or another. Yoshi use his strength and pull Davy in his mouth, Eating him and turning him into an egg as he fall off the edge, Making a blue explosion while losing his healths. Song: Yoshi Victory Theme - Super Smash Bros Brawl Yoshi does his pose while Screen show Davy crying in his defeat. Reason Like what everyone said, While Davy tongue is longer then Yoshi, Able to get more enemy and help him get through places, Yoshi had more fighting expiriance in his quest. While Davy only been in 2 adventure before Japan System Supply closed down, Yoshi been through alot more, Facing Bowser alone, Going to space with Mario and even fighting other in a Smash Bros. It was not much of a surprise that even with a tongue as good as Davy, He couldn't handle the skill of Yoshi. Note *Voting ended June 11th 2016. The Winner is Yoshi *It will be set in Jungle Land from Chameleon Twist which include the Wooden Poles and even enemies. *Scenario: Davy was walking around when Yoshi come and see him as a weird looking goomba and try to eat him, Only for Davy to jump over in which the battle will start. *Note: Whoever lose will be beaten Smash Bros style with the blue explosion. Which does not fully mean death but defeat. Category:Blog posts